percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The ring of time
'The ring of time ' Chapter one *Flashback* It was raining outside the camps borders, thunder booming across the sky. The head counsellors were in an annual meeting with Chiron. It was about a year before Percy Jackson came to camp, so they wouldn't have been worried about some prophecy though Luke Castellan knew of the coming events. It was then that a child of Aries came charging into the big house, followed by two children of Apollo. "James, what are you doing?" Clarisse demanded "Found this little punk running into camp" he sneered and moved out of the way to show a boy around the age of 10, with dripping blonde hair which was plastered to his head, he had dark green eyes and was panting as if he ran the whole way here. He was clutching a black violin case and was bare chested, a ring with a piece of string in it making it a necklace. "I am here to be trained" he whispered then yelled "I am here to be the greatest demigod you've ever seen, just you see!" He pointed his little thumb to his chest and glared at them, daring them to challenge him. They stared at him in shock "What is your name" Chiron smiled at him and wheeled himself to him "My name is Jace, Jace Cliff" he said crossing his arms at us "Well Jace welcome to camp half-blood, do you have any clothes or anything with you?" Chiron asked him, Jace hesitated and looked away "Don't worry, Annabeth why don't you clean him up, get him some new clothes" A blonde girl now older than eleven came to him, it was obvious why he chose her, her grey eyes studying Jace and nodded to Chiron "Of course Chiron, come on Alexander" Jace followed Annabeth and when he was out of earshot some of the demigods chuckled at that little outburst. "He'll go far" One muttered and they all agreed with him there Present time (Month after the prophecy of the seven) I yawned and sat up wearily, I slid off the bunk bed and onto the ground. I grabbed my clothes, jogged to the showers, and had a quick shower. When I came out I was bombarded by the scent of perfume of the Aphrodite cabin, I didn't make a face but when one of the daughters turned I winked at her, she blushed and smiled at me, batting her eyelids. I smirked as I walked to the Athena cabin, my cabin. Where all my siblings are, if I can call them that, avoided me as usual. I yawned and threw my clothes on my bed and wrapped my scarf around my neck. I heard a cough beside me and I turned to find Annabeth glaring at the pile of cloths on my bed, along with my covers. "Today’s inspection, make it tidy." "Whatever you say Anny." I grinned my crooked smile at her and she glared back at me. "Ann''abeth ''not Anny not Anna and definitely not Ann got it Jace?" she growled at me, I grinned at her. "Sure Annabeth." I said and she sighed walking off, I sighed then turned to the bed and fixed it up. We walked out into a line, myself third after Malcolm and walked to breakfast. I didn't join in on the conversation, I never do. I only talk to them when asked to but never with my free will. They stared at me but never for more than a second, I the freak, the boy that ran here by his own. Not that I cared what they think of me. "Campers quiet down, quiet down" Chiron called out and the campers dimmed. "Now the Romans will be arriving in a few hours, don't try to cause a war." He said that looking at me, I faked insult at this. Though I never really like how they stared at us as if they were itching to kill us. I wonder if they would laugh when we all die by their hand, if it ever comes to that. "Chiron, surely you wouldn't think that ''I ''would cause a war intentionally." I said placing my hand over my heart. "Yes I do, it is your nature to cause wars Jace.” "You don't know my nature" I snapped before I could stop myself I frowned and turned back to my meal poking it, Annabeth looked at me strangely but she shook her head at the other campers and they let it go. I am going to pay for that, aren’t I? "Anyway, I would like to call the children of Athena for a meeting before they come for a certain problem with monsters" He said looking at Annabeth who nodded. "Then that is all, you can go to your first activity." And with that he trotted off to the archery area, Annabeth led us all to the meeting in the big house. I sat in a red armchair propping my head on my hand, everyone started to talk to their neighbours about numerous things that I wouldn’t have listened to anyway. Annabeth came over and sat beside me in another armchair, I didn’t look at her but tilted my head to show that I am listening if she is going to say something. “It was quite a night when you arrived wasn’t it?” She started off; I frowned at the memory of the stormy night. “Yes, I suppose it was.” “Can you play the violin?” “Yes.” I answered confused by this topic, it is not a topic I would have chosen, and what made her think of the night I arrived? “Can you play for me after this?” She asked me looking at me curiously; I turned my head to her and stared at her surprised. “If I have to.” I shrugged and turned to watch the game of table tennis that was going on. “I’m not forcing you to Jace, you know I wouldn’t do that” she frowned looking at me sadly. “I know.” I sighed and fiddled with the ring around my neck. “I like the ring.” she blurted out but I ignored her moving my hand away “Where did you get it?” I ignored her again; I do not want to get into the conversation of my past. Never. “Jace, I know you have built a wall around yourself but you can trust us, trust me, I am your sister for Zeus’s sake, please Jace. I am worried about you so much it hurts, Jace, please just...just trust us, please” she begged and went to talk to Malcolm. I didn’t respond to her but stared at her as she walked away and sighed, if only I could tell you Annabeth but it would be too dangerous for you to love me. If you did it would break your heart at the end of the day. “Campers settle down, settle down.” Called Chiron wheeling himself into the room, people instantly settled down staring expectantly at him, I stared out the window and knew instantly Annabeth was watching me. “Now I know I am holding you back so I will make this quick, and I don’t expect everyone to agree to this mission, but I hope some will.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, I coughed into my hand vigorously and everyone turned to me worried. I shook my head at them and they relaxed. It was nothing for now, but I knew I had to take some of it when I got back. I have a disability which I won’t go into. “We have gotten information of a mansion infested with monsters.” he breathed in “About three hundred around, I have been asked to get a group of demi-gods together to destroy.” Some of my siblings looked at each other and then back to Chiron. “So a group of demigods to fight off monsters.” I said tapping at my chin, they turned to me .“Maybe we should trick them a bit like Odysseus did, kind of, battle them then I don’t know, leave them and leave them a gift, of course it has to be something they would enjoy.” “Like what.” A girl about two years younger than me asked warily, I scanned her from head to toe. “They do enjoy young women.” I said “Don’t be ridiculous.” Annabeth snapped at me, I smirked leaning back. “You are right, she’s too scrawny, they would never of accepted her” I said grinning at her, she rolled her eyes .“Of course we could always do me of course.” “Thought you said they enjoyed women.” “Ah but I am different aren’t I, I once had a room full of men fall in love with me and they were all straight, so I think I would be perfectly good for this.” “Jace.” Chiron warned me. “Maybe we should send someone with me, I could protect the person while they got the information I am guessing you need about why they are infested there.” “Jace.” This was Malcolm this time “You would get everyone killed.” “ Your right, should never underestimate myself. I shall go in there and get the information and protect myself while I am at it.” “Like anyone would ever let you do that.” Annabeth snorted and some snickered at me which I ignored . “Oh I don’t know, I do have a certain skill of sneaking out under your noses.” I smirked and they stared at me incredulously. “What do you mean by that?” Annabeth asked me horrified; I grew worried they can’t love. Only hate me. So why are they so stubborn of liking me that much? “That’s classified.” I grinned at her cockily . “Jace if I find out you’ve been sneaking out after curfew.” she warned me shaking with anger. “I have no reason to sneak out but maybe I should I heard there is a certain...thrill of sneaking out.” I mused and Annabeth choked then stopped and stood up absolutely furious . “Jace I swear do you take anything seriously? Every quest you’ve been given you just joke about it! You think everything isn’t serious! Don’t you understand, people could die in this, don’t you understand that?” I stared at her then stood up; I stared at her with dead eyes in silence then pushed past her and left the big house. Damn her I thought as I walked down to the forest and entered it, I took 30 steps forward and pressed a nook in a tree and a ramp appeared, I stormed down into a hidden workshop. I had kept a black sports car in it and bundles of blueprints for things I subconsciously drew. I pushed them all off in anger. I don’t know what it feels like, someone close to you dies. Damn her. I should just die. Why do I live? I have no purpose, I will die in a year or so anyway. Why not now, they won’t miss me, they will probably be happy with me dead. I fell to the floor crying, why me? Why did it have to be me? She would never have died if she wasn’t given the same thing I was. I wanted to be given what she had, double what I have. I’ll die, but nobody would miss me. I got up and wiped my eyes, why couldn’t I have been doubled. Why did she have to die of it? She was one of the best people in the world, and he killed her. And know he’ll kill me. I yelled kicking the car in anger, I grabbed a random book and raised it to hit the car with it, and I pushed it down but halted staring at the cover. It was her favourite book; I held it close to my chest and wept. Why her, why us? I slunk down and put my head in my hands. I heard the army of Romans storming above me, I sighed and wiped my eyes and took the back way out and walked down to where they should be. Unfortunately I came out behind them and they gawked at my puffy red eyes. I sneered and jerked my chin up and they shrank away, well a child of Athena is usually intimidating. Annabeth stared at me opening and closing her mouth over and over again. “Jace are you ok.” “I am fine.” I snapped and she shrank. Okay they maybe have never seen me cry and are probably thinking that Annabeth struck a nerve. Meh. “Ok.” she whispered and then Percy arrived kissing Annabeth, he looked worriedly at me but I turned away ending the conversation that was brewing. Jason walked towards the Greeks and then was instantly bombarded by Pipers furious onslaught of kisses. I hesitated before doing a dog whistle, they sprang away and blushed furiously, and Leo laughed as he bounced over to me completely ignoring my eyes. I liked this kid. But unlike Leo, Annabeth sighed and I turned to her and grinned crookedly. “What would you rather I say ‘get a room’?” I said shrugging and Percy laughed and I frowned and turned away as Frank and Hazel came walking over . “Sup guys, long time no see.” Frank grinned at us, Percy nodded high fiving him. “Nothing’s happening.” “Sure.” Frank rolled his eyes and Hazel gripped his hand and nodded in my direction . “Hazel.” I bowed my head respectively. “Jace.” She nodded back at me, the others rolled their eyes. “You know about the mission?” “Yep, we have gathered at least 50 soldiers to come.” “Good work.” I nodded to her but she shrugged. “Jason did most of the work.” she said modestly and I nodded not surprised. “Course, he always had a way to bend people to his will.” I snorted and they glared at me. “Jason is not like Octavian Jace.” Hazel snorted. “Well they do both have blonde hair” I said watching Jason talking to Chiron. “As do you.” “Give me a roman uniform and I would be the spitting image of them.” I said “Maybe I should buckle some teddy bears to my belt too, then I would be Octavian.” They couldn’t help but laugh and everyone turned to watch us, I watched them warily then sighed and smiled. “Annabeth, Percy, you both coming?” Jason asked walking up with two roman soldiers guarding them; hands on their hilts I knew none of them truly trusted us. “Course we are wouldn’t miss it.” “I am looking forward to work with you again.” He said nodding, all professional I see. “I’m coming.” I said automatically and Annabeth frowned . “Then I shall see you there.” He chuckled I glared at him but let it go and looked at the Roman army. “They don’t trust the Greeks do them?” I smirked and Jason laughed shaking his head. “No not really, but they will” His tone turned lustful “One day they will trust you as much as us three do.” “One day.” Piper assured him smiling up at him, Jason returned the smile, I started cough bending over and their hands instantly went to me but I waved them away. “I-it’s ok, I’ll take some medicine when we get back to our cabin.” I said, they looked hesitant. “No, we should take you there now, just on the safe side.” Annabeth shook her head . “No, I will be fine.” I snapped at her and she glared at me. “Jace” She warned “Its starting, you need to take your medicine.” “I agree” Piped in Percy and I glared at both of them crossing my arms then I doubled over coughing again, blood spraying my shirt. I started to fall but Jason caught me expertly . “Oh god, Chiron!” Hazel yelled and Chiron looked over and understood in a second and galloped over and slung me up and placed me on his back and galloped me to the cabin in record time. Annabeth helped me inside and I rifled through my drawers shaking blood dripping off my chin until I found a little vial full of black silvery liquid. I uncorked it and gulped it down in one gulp. Annabeth watched me soundlessly, just watching leaning on one of the bed posts. “You know if you tell us what’s wrong with you we could help you” she said as we were walking back, I wiped my mouth. “No one can help me.” I said and she sighed, I was up to Annabeth’s chin and I still had to look up, which annoyed me. As we got back to them they had already gotten the people in the mission into a small group, they turned when we arrived. “Are you ok?” Piper asked me, I nodded absentmindedly. “Yes I am, I am fine.” I reassured her. “Jace can you please tell us, please, pretty please.” asked Piper her voice layered with charm speak, I had the urge to say it but I bit my tongue and shook my head. “I don’t think so.” I snorted and they all sighed. So much for their plan. “Ah Mr. Cliff.” I heard Chiron call and I knew instantly I was in trouble, I turned to find him looking at me. “Yes Chiron.” I called out. “Next time make sure you take the medicine in time, I don’t want it to happen in battle so it would be best if you took some before the battle.” “Course.” I called back and turned back to them, they had started a conversation without me, and I didn’t include myself into it. “Soldiers” Chiron called out and they silenced down “You will spend the night in New York, and then travel down to the house there and be ready for a huge fight.” We nodded and went off to pack, I headed back with Annabeth in silence then I couldn’t help myself. “Is the reason you don’t want me to come because of my illness?” I asked her and she halted and stared at me, I crossed my arms and she opened her mouth and then closed it again . “Partly” she confessed and I frowned. “Jace, why were you crying?” she asked me “I am sorry if I reminded you of something but I would never have known, you never tell us anything.” “I had a sister.” I blurted out then cursed but then carried on, I will tell her part of it, truth mixed in with lies. “She was killed by a monster that was trying to kill me; I know what death feels like. I do take these things seriously but I have no family, if I die in something like this, no one will mourn for me, not like I mourned her. If I die, at least I know I die a hero, it is better than the alternative.” I said the last bit in a whisper so she couldn’t hear it. “I am sorry for both the death and what I said, I truly Am.” she whispered and I nodded at her. “But Jace you’re wrong, everyone would mourn you. Though you try to push us away, everyone has come to care for you. Everyone and you insult everyone if you think that we don’t love you.” I stared at her and she walked up to the cabin leaving me behind, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Damn it, have I been too nice? Should I have been cruel and mean, like the children of Aries! I went into the cabin and stuffed everything in it that I need. I had gone to only one vial left. Good thing we are going to New York. As I left the cabin and threw my bag in the white van and climbed in sitting at the back. I knew that the Romans were travelling in black vans. Out of the Greeks I knew Clarisse, the seven, some of the Apollo people and some of the Aries kids. Out of the Romans I have no idea. I also heard a rumour that the hunters will be helping us, not that I care. I heard Annabeth and Percy sit across from me and I looked at them threw my eyelashes and they were holding each other and talking about whatever they were. Eventually the driver started to drive towards New York, I think I fell asleep after a while an after effect of the medicine and I was shaken awake by Annabeth. We climbed out to see a fancy looking house. We entered it and gasped. It was so awesome, expensive looking furniture decorated the house with portraits depicting each Olympian God, both Greek and Roman. The house was five stories high with enough bedrooms to fill everyone in it, everyone raced to get the best rooms. Annabeth and Percy chose a room with each other and I got the last room. It was a small room decorated with a single bed and a bookshelf. Only for one night I reassured myself as I plopped down onto the bed. I found out that there was an awesome collection of cars by yells by Leo, great. I left the room to grab myself something to eat and I bumped into Gwen a daughter of Apollo, she had fair hair and brown eyes. “Oh hello Jace.” she said surprised, she stared at me with love clearly shown on her face. I sighed, not another one. “Gwen. I said and pushed past her struggling to keep her out of my mind. As I grabbed my food Annabeth came in with demigods following her and sat down on the really long dining table that could fit all of us with at least twenty seats spare. “News has arrived.” she said before I opened my mouth. “The gods are coming.” Sab29038 (talk) 10:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC)sab29038 hope u enjoyed it Category:Index Page Category:Original Idea Category:Jace(Jonathon) Cliff